


i suck at naming things but here's some reader-insert fics abt michael clifford

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Little Michael, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sub Michael, Vibrators, more tags will be added as i add chapters, slight kitten kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be a collection of lil drabbles and one-shots about michael clifford. the reader is gender-neutral (i'm a trans guy and find all the female reader fics annoying af), so you can enjoy no matter who you are. these are written in 2nd person pov from the reader's perspective. most of these will be smut, but i plan to include some fluff or angst at some point. that being said, this is rated explicit for a reason. i know the first couple ones are short, but they get longer, i swear. the ones i've written lately have all been over a thousand words.</p><p>i am accepting requests for these, so if you have something you'd like written, please feel free to send me a prompt either here or on my <a href="http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smut drabble 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of rimming and fingering featuring Michael coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this happened...this is entirely 5sos's fault for displaying their asses to the entire world on the last night of the rowyso tour. i have not been able to get the image of michael's bare ass out of my head since. so i did what any fanboy would do...i wrote a fic. if you haven't seen the video in question, it can be found [here](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com/post/129037123415/hotdamn5sos-5soss-asses-on-the-screen-during) on my tumblr. (while you're there maybe give me a follow?)
> 
> i swear i really didn't intend to post this when i wrote it. but i decided why not? so here i am, sharing the filthy products of my imagination with the world. also, this is the first smut i've posted, but not the first i've written. i tend not to post most of what i write. but if figured if i'm going to hell i might as well drag people down with me. and this is literally my favorite smut that i've ever written, and i'm very proud of it.
> 
> also, i swear i don't have a kitten kink; that kind of just...happened. i just really like calling michael a kitten, okay? apparently even during sex.
> 
> i do not own 5 seconds of summer (and that's probably a good thing bc lbr i have some very filthy ideas of what i'd do if i did), and i make no profit from this.

You’ve wanted this for ages, and Michael is here, and willing, and you can hardly contain your excitement as you find the little bottle and head to the bed, where he’s rutting against the sheets. “Hands and knees, kitten,” you tell him, and he obeys quickly. “Good boy.” He lets out a whimper at your praise.

You lean down and spread his cheeks, taking in the sight of him spread apart, so vulnerable, trusting you in such an intimate way. You lean in and lick a quick stripe across his hole. You circle your tongue around his rim and slowly push the tip of it in, then go back to licking. He’s moaning underneath you, his hands clenched in the sheets, and his legs are actually shaking a bit. You’re so turned on by seeing him lose control like this, and you go back to fucking him with your tongue for a while, and you can hear him moaning your name, and you love it.

You pull back and grab the lube, slicking up one finger to start with. You’re cautious as you circle his rim a bit then slowly begin to push your finger in until it’s all the way in, then move it slowly in and out. His head is buried in the sheets, his moans muffled against the bed, and you think it’s so hot that you’re making him feel this good. After a couple minutes you add another finger, pumping them in and out, then crooking them, trying to find his prostate. You know you’ve found it when he literally screams. God, he’s being so vocal and it’s so fucking hot.

You continue rubbing against his prostate, and he’s literally sobbing, and he’s so fucking hot like this, losing control, sobbing with pleasure as you fuck him with your fingers. You add another finger, swirling them around inside him then going back to stimulating his prostate.

After a couple minutes of three fingers, you ask him, “Can I do four?”

He nods, letting out a groan as you slick up your pinkie finger, sliding it in along with the other three, going deeper than before, twisting your hand around, using your middle finger to keep constant pressure on his prostate. He’s shuddering and twitching, and you can tell he’s close. “Are you gonna come? Are you gonna come untouched, on my fingers alone, kitten? Do you think you can do that for me?”

He lets out what could be a sob or a moan, and nods his head. It’s only about another minute before he’s tensing up, shuddering uncontrollably, clenching around your fingers, and he literally screams when he comes. After several seconds, he’s done and he collapses on the bed, still shaking a bit. He rolls over onto his back. He looks dazed, completely wrecked, and it’s so fucking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is. 475 words of pure filth. i'd originally written it in 1st person pov from the reader's perspective; if you'd like to read that version, it can be found [here](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com/post/129549224395/so-i-wrote-a-thing). if you'd like to discuss how michael has ruined your life, or if you just want to say hi, find me on tumblr. my url is [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com).


	2. smut drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fuck Michael with a vibrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a little heavier on the whole dom/sub thing. So if you're not into sub!Michael, this isn't for you. However, I myself have a massive weakness for sub!Michael, so I will continue to write things with this dynamic.
> 
> This is possibly my favorite smut that I've ever written, so if you don't like it, keep your opinions to yourself. Honestly, before I started writing fic about Michael, I could have sworn I was a bottom. But...apparently I like the idea of dominating him. But come on, who doesn't love a good bottom!Michael fic?
> 
> You should totally check out my [tumblr](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com). If for some reason the link doesn't work, my url is salt-were-goin-up.

“Go to the bedroom and strip, then lie down on the bed. I have to grab something real quick,” you tell him.

He heads down the hallway, shedding his shirt as he goes. You go to where you keep the toys and pick out a vibrator. It’s not very thick, but it’s curved just right and you know it’ll drive him crazy. After that you head into your bedroom, and take in the sight of Michael laid out on the bed, completely naked and hard. He’s stroking himself.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

He shakes his head, looking appropriately abashed.

You grab the lube and sit down on the bed. “Spread ‘em, kitten.” He spreads his legs obediently, and you slick up one finger to start with. This angle is a little more difficult, but this way you can see his face. After a few minutes, you add your middle finger and try to find his prostate. You know you’ve found it when he moans loudly. You continue rubbing against that spot for a few minutes, then you add your ring finger.

After a few minutes of three fingers, you remove your fingers and grab the vibrator, slicking it up before slowly starting to push it inside of him. He throws his head back and moans loudly. You move the toy in and out, trying different angles, trying to hit the right spot. He lets out a sound that’s half-scream, half-moan when you find it. You continue fucking him with the vibrator for a few more minutes before you decide to turn it on. As soon as you do, he sobs. He’s so hot like this, and the sounds he’s making...oh god.

“How does it feel?” you ask breathlessly. Honestly, seeing him like this is just the hottest thing you can imagine.

“Good, so good, fuck, fuck me,” Michael babbles. You’re surprised he’s capable of speech at this point, honestly; he looks so gone.

You groan at his words. You shift so you’re hovering on top of him, moving to kiss him, then sucking marks into his neck. He looks absolutely wrecked; his eyes are squeezed shut, he’s covered in sweat, his hair’s plastered to his forehead, and fuck you are so turned on by seeing him like this. You continue moving the toy in and out of him, then leave it pressed up against his prostate, not moving it, and turn the vibrations up. He lets out a choked sob. He’s gorgeous.

He’s literally whimpering as you continue to stimulate his prostate with the toy. His cock is leaking copious amounts of precome and you moan at the sight of him like this. “You’re doing so good, kitten,” you say, and he lets out a choked noise that could be an attempt at your name at your praise. Fuck, he’s so hot like this. His hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he’s incapable of speech at this point, simply whimpering and sobbing at this point. “Do you want me to touch your cock?” you ask. He nods quickly. “Yeah? You wanna come? You’ve been good, kitten; I’ll make you come.”

You grip his cock with your free hand and it only takes a few pumps before he’s tensing up, coming hard, screaming in pleasure. It’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. By the end of it, he’s literally sobbing, and he moves your hand away, oversensitive. You remove the vibrator and lean in and press a kiss to his lips, brushing his hair away from his face.

“You did good, kitten,” you tell him. “You were so good for me. Let me clean you off.” You go grab a wet washcloth and clean the come off his stomach, then lie down next to him, wrapping your arms around him, kissing his forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it: the second drabble in this collection. I hope you liked it, and pls leave kudos (or a comment maybe? XD) on it if you did.


	3. send me prompts for these you guys (not an update, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't a new drabble but i swear i am currently writing a really good smut one. it'll be posted soon, i promise.

okay guys, so i really want to keep writing these but i have no ideas for more. if any of you have an idea for one, please send it to me. i'll write pretty much anything, as long as it can be read from a gender-neutral reader's pov. i really want to write some fluff, but i have no ideas. i don't write au fic very well, but if you want me to i can try.

p.s. if you send me a prompt with little!michael or kitten!michael i will love you forever.

send these prompts either on here or on my tumblr [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com). due to it being an all-in-one theme, i can't link you directly to the ask page, but it is the fourth tab in the navigation bar in the header. please send it as anon if you're uncomfortable with people seeing your name on the post, because otherwise i will credit you on the post.


	4. smut drabble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you make michael wear a vibrating plug while you have dinner with the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is so long i s2g i didn't think i could write smut this long. 1,595 words. i am so pleased with this. additionally, it seems like the more smut i write, the heavier the dom/sub elements get. so yeah. as usual, this is gender neutral, so you can enjoy this no matter who you are and how you identify. also, i have discovered the wonder that is audio of moans that sound just like michael and i may have downloaded like six of them and wanked to them... if you're interested they're on my tumblr. just look through the michael tag (you can find the link on my tags page), and you should find them.

Michael looks at you apprehensively. "You want me to wear this while we’re having dinner with the guys?"

"Only if you want to," you say, looking down at the vibrating plug you bought specifically for this purpose. "But yeah, I really do."

"But they’ll notice something’s up; I know they will."

"Oh, something’s definitely going to be up," you say suggestively. Honestly, you know it’s not the time for stupid innuendos, but you really can’t help your juvenile sense of humor.

"That was horrible," he says in reference to your joke.

"I know, I just couldn’t help myself. So what do you think? I think you can do it, kitten. You can do it for me, can’t you?" you say.

"Okay, I’ll do it," he agrees finally, after considering it for a while.

"Great," you say.

 

"You ready, kitten?" you ask him.

"Yeah," he says shakily.

"Remember your safeword? If it gets to be too much you can use your safeword, okay, kitten?"

"Okay."

"And what is your safeword?" you prompt, making sure he remembers it.

"Pikachu," he says. The idea of how you came up with the safeword was because it has to be something you normally wouldn’t say during sex, and you were browsing Pokemon fanfiction one night (you were bored, okay, and you wound up on the wrong side of the internet) and came across something that made you want some serious brain bleach involving Ash and Pikachu. But anyway, it’s a good safeword, but it still makes you kind of laugh because it reminds you of that fanfiction.

"Alright, then, you know what to do. Hands and knees." He obeys quickly, and you grab the lube, slicking up one finger to start with. You circle his hole gently, teasing him until he whines, then finally slip your finger inside him, starting to move it in and out, and he shudders.

"Oh, that feels good," he says.

"Yeah? You like that? You like me fingering you open? Think you’re ready for two?"

He nods, so you slick up your middle finger and slip it in along with your index, curving them right where you know his prostate is, and he moans loudly when you press on it, rubbing it, causing him to swear and moan. "Oh, god, fuck that’s so goooooood," he says, trailing off into a moan as you press a bit more firmly on his prostate.

You decide that he’s ready for the plug; it’s not that thick, but it’s curved a bit at the tip to stimulate his prostate, and you nearly moan at the thought of what’s about to happen. You slick up the plug and slowly begin to press it into him, and he moans as it goes in. When it’s fully in, you wiggle it around a bit to make sure it’s secure (the last thing you need is an awkward visit to the emergency room to get it removed).

"Okay, kitten, put your pants back on, we have to meet the guys in half an hour," you tell him.

"Can I come first? Please I need to come."

"No. You have to keep the plug in this whole evening, and when we get home, I’ll eat you out until you come. How’s that sound?" You know he loves being rimmed more than anything else, and you know that that promise will be enough to keep him in line.

"Yeeeessssss," he groans, shifting a bit so the plug rubs against his spot.

"Don't do that," you say sternly. "I think we need something to make sure you don't come until I want you to."

You rummage around in your toys till you find what you're looking for. You slip the cock ring securely around him.

"Now be a good boy and put your pants back on and get ready for dinner."

He whimpers but does as he's told.

"Good boy."

 

The car ride to the restaurant consists mostly of Michael shifting around in his seat, trying to get some friction, and you reprimanding him, reminding him of your promise of what you'll do when you get home if he's a good boy for you.

"I'm sorry but it feels so good and I need to touch," he whines after the fifth time this happens, trying to discreetly palm himself through his jeans.

"No," you say, swatting his hand away. "Keep your hands by your sides. Don't touch yourself, or I'll make it even longer till I let you come."

He whimpers but moves his hands obediently to rest on the seat on either side of him.

"Good boy," you say, smiling at him.

 

You've arrived at the restaurant, and you've got the little remote control for the plug in your pocket, and so far, no one suspects a thing. Michael's in the middle of telling a story to Luke, so you decide that now's a perfect time to use the vibrations. You discreetly put your hand in your pocket and press the button.

Michael stiffens in his seat, taking a shaky breath, trying to regain his composure as if there's not something vibrating directly against his prostate. You smirk. "Something wrong, babe?" you ask innocently. He glares at you.

"Nothing; I’m fine," he says, but it’s not very convincing because you turn the vibrations up a bit and his voice goes up in pitch towards the end of the word fine.

"Okay," you say, switching the vibrations off.

Things continue pretty normally, the boys telling jokes and talking, completely oblivious to the fact that Michael is probably so turned on it’s hard to act normally with the plug putting constant pressure on his prostate.

During dessert, you decide to turn the vibrations on again, going right to the highest setting, and he’s biting his lip trying not to moan, and he’s shaking a bit. "Everything okay, kitten?" you ask.

"Kitten?" Ashton snorts, at the same time Calum says, "Ooh, kinky."

"Oh, believe me, you have no idea how kinky we can get," you say with a smirk, imagining their reactions if they knew what was going on right now..

"Okay, ew, I don’t need to hear about this," Ashton says.

"Fine," you say.

"Can you guys stop?" Michael says breathily, mostly directed at you. You know what he’s really referring to, though.

"Okay," you say, then turn the vibrations off.

 

The ride back to your place is full of tension. Michael’s fidgeting in his seat, and you know he’s trying to move the plug against his spot. You turn the vibrations on and, now that you’re alone, he moans loudly. "Oh my god," he groans.

"You were so good back there," you tell him, and he whimpers a bit at your praise. "When we get home, I’m going to finger you and rim you until you can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna make you come so hard, kitten." He moans at your words, palming himself through his jeans. "Ah, ah ,ah, no touching, kitten. You can wait till we get home for that, can’t you, baby?"

"Yes," he says, stopping the movement of his hand.

"Good boy."

 

The second you get to your bedroom, you start taking his clothes off, making it slow, making him wait. You pull his shirt over his head, trailing kisses down his chest, taking a nipple in your mouth and biting gently, making him moan. "Stop—ooohhhh—stop teasing, please," he begs. "Please touch me."

You continue kissing down his body, stopping as you reach his belt. You undo his belt as slowly as possible, making him whimper. You undo his jeans and slip them down his legs, taking them off. "So hard for me, kitten," you say, taking in the sight of the tent in his boxers. "Have you been like this all evening?"

He nods shakily. "Yeah. I wanna come so bad," he groans.

"Take these off and go lie down on the bed," you tell him, and he complies eagerly. "On your stomach, baby."

He rolls over and you spread him apart, taking in the sight of him. You lean in and blow a breath over his hole, then lick a quick stripe. He moans. You then lean in and start rimming him in earnest. He’s panting and writhing, and you have to hold his hips down because he keeps pushing back into your face. He’s loose still from the plug, and your tongue goes in easily. You fuck him with your tongue, swirling it around a bit, then pulling back out and licking again, adding a finger and licking around it. "Please let me come, I wanna come," he begs you.

"Yeah? You wanna come? You gonna come just from my fingers and tongue, kitten?"

"Yes," he lets out a choked sob as he says it.

"You’ve been a good boy; I think I’ll let you come."

"Oh, thank you, oh," he moans, and you reach around and undo the cock ring, setting it next to you on the bed, and go right back to fucking him with your tongue. His body tenses up and he gets all whiny as he gets close, so close.

"Come for me, kitten." And he does, letting out a long groan as he makes a mess of the sheets under him. It seems to go on forever, and then he’s pushing you away, oversensitive. He rolls over and you get a wet cloth and clean him off, then kiss him. "You did good. You were such a good boy for me, kitten," you tell him, kissing his forehead and snuggling up to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is... 1.5k words of pure smutty goodness. and remember kids, always have a safeword if you're going to do anything like this (it doesn't necessarily have to be pikachu though...) and always make sure both parties are 100 percent okay with whatever's going on. consent is important. remember, you can be as kinky as you want, but safe, sane, and consensual are the keywords for bdsm.


	5. little!michael fluff 1 (male reader version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff about michael in little space because lbr that'd be the cutest thing ever, am i right? this version is for a male reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, first of all, this is the version of this for a MALE reader. the version for a female reader is in the next chapter.
> 
> also, this does have the reader being referred to as "daddy" (the whole reason it's gendered tbh). so if you're not into the whole ageplay daddy dom/little boy thing, i'd suggest you not read this. but i am in love with this concept and i know at least one other person wants it as well.
> 
> enjoy and come find me on tumblr at [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com)

Honestly, when he first told you, you were kind of unsure about the whole dynamic and how it’d fit into your relationship. It was less weird when he told you it’s not a sexual thing; he doesn’t want to have sex while he’s in little space. Which, okay, you could work with this. Michael’s already your kitten anyway, and you’ve been his Dom for a while now. It would take a while to get used to, but you just want your kitten to be happy.

Now you're completely used to Michael slipping into little space. You have to admit it might possibly be the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, actually. Your little kitten being all child-like never fails to make you smile.

“Daddy?” you hear a voice coming from your bedroom. You love it when Michael wakes up in little space; it’s so cute when he’s in little space and his hair’s all messed up and he’s still sleepy and yawning at the breakfast table as you pour his cereal.

“In here, kitten,” you say just a bit louder than normal volume so he can hear you down the hall. He enters the kitchen wearing an oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them (that he had begged you for when you were shopping online for clothes for him when he’s in little space), and his hair’s sticking up in every direction. He rubs his eyes a bit and yawns, obviously still a little sleepy. The sleeves of the sweatshirt cover his hands and you can’t help but smile at how adorable your kitten is. “What kind of cereal do you want, baby? We’ve got Lucky Charms, Rice Krispies, Cocoa Puffs, and Cap’n Crunch.”

“Lucky Charms,” he says in the adorable baby voice he has when he’s in little space.

“Okay, kitten.” You pour his cereal into a plastic bowl patterned with dinosaurs and then pour the milk, setting it down in front of him with a spoon. “Here you go, baby.”

“Thank you,” he says sweetly, and you smile real big at him. Honestly, he’s just so sweet like this and occasionally you find yourself wishing he was like this all the time. But you appreciate your time with him no matter whether he’s big or little. He’s got you wrapped around his finger, and you’re completely okay with that. “Can I have some apple juice, Daddy?”

“Of course, kitten,” you say, opening the fridge and grabbing a sippy cup for him, then pouring the apple juice and putting the lid on the sippy cup. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, kitten. What do you want to do today?”

“I wanna watch a movie,” Michael tells you.

“Alright, what do you wanna watch?” you ask him, smiling.

“Can we watch Finding Nemo?” he asks sweetly.

“Sure, kitten. We can watch Finding Nemo. You wanna put the DVD in for me?”

“Yeah, I can do it!” he says excitedly. Most of all you love how excited he gets over the small things when he’s in little space. He would complain about having to put the DVD in if he wasn’t little today.

 

You’re being cuddled within an inch of your life under a blanket with Pikachu on it as you both lie on the couch, which is really too small for cuddling on but Michael wouldn’t take no for an answer and insisted you’d both fit, and you can never say no to him when he’s like this. Every now and then he giggles at something on the screen or makes a comment on the movie but for the most part he’s silent, all snuggled up, nearly on top of you, and you can’t help but think that this is a perfect moment in time.

Of course, perfect moments don’t last and after the movie’s over he’s not content to just lay there and do nothing, and he’s getting antsy, so you go get a coloring book and the crayons. so you can color with him. Of course, you have the wrong crayons. “No, Daddy,” he says seriously, “we need the Crayola ones. The RoseArt ones don’t look as pretty.”

You sigh and go get the Crayola crayons, because you can’t say no to your kitten at the best of times, but when he’s little you’d rather chop off your own arm than upset him. “Which coloring book do you want?” you ask him, showing him three options: a generic kids’ coloring book with animals, a SpongeBob coloring book, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring book. He picks TMNT, which is kind of predictable, to be honest.

“Which turtle are you going to color, kitten?” you ask him as he grabs a green crayon and begins to fill in the picture.

“Michelangelo. Because he’s Mikey, like me,” Michael explains as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Of course. He’s my favorite too.”

“I know that, Daddy. You say that every time we watch it,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. He’s so adorable.

You look at the clock to see that it’s past noon. “Hey, kitten, do you want some lunch?” you ask him.

“Can we have the dinosaur chicken nuggets?” he asks.

“Sure. I’ll make some mac and cheese too; how’s that sound?”

“Yay! Thank you, Daddy.”

You look out the kitchen window as you fix the food. There are dark clouds and it looks like there’s going to be a bad storm. When Michael’s big, storms don’t bother him. When he’s in little space, however, he’s terrified. You think maybe he’s scared of them when he’s big too, he just acts tough. When he’s little he’s much more vulnerable, and, though you’re always protective of him, you just feel so responsible for him when he’s like this.

After lunch, you suggest you make a pillow fort in the living room. Michael agrees easily. You gather all the pillows you can find and a few blankets and a couple chairs and together you construct a magnificent pillow fort. You drape the biggest blanket over the tops of the chairs to make the roof, then you grab your laptop so you can watch a movie. You both crawl inside and he cuddles into your side and you drape a blanket over the both of you (it’s kind of cold), and you get on Netflix and let him pick out a movie. He picks the Emperor’s New Groove.

It’s about fifteen minutes into the movie when the rain starts, shortly followed by thunder. Michael makes a scared squeaking sound and burrows his head into your shoulder, holding you even closer. You rub his back soothingly, and close the lid to the laptop. He won’t be able to focus on the movie like this. “It’s okay, kitten. The storm won’t last forever, baby. I’ve got you.”

He holds you tighter and says, “Will you sing to me?”

You know your voice isn’t anywhere near as good as his, but when he’s little and upset it always calms him down, so you think of something to sing. You decide on Welcome to the Black Parade, because that song always calms you and besides, you’re emo trash and this is, like, the emo anthem. “When I was a young boy…” you begin, singing the entire song as he listens quietly to your voice.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he says after you finish the song.

“You’re welcome, kitten,” you say, kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Michael falls asleep clinging to you like a koala, and you chuckle a bit at how cute he is. You love him so much it hurts sometimes, honestly. And you always will.

When he wakes up, he’s not little anymore, but that’s okay. You stay in the pillow fort, this time you listen to Green Day through shared headphones and you decide that you love pretty much any version of Michael imaginable. Because he’s still your kitten, even when he’s big.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you guys liked this and even if you didn't, please don't hate me. i get that this type of dynamic is weird or even gross to some people, but i personally like it, so i will write more like this.


	6. little!michael fluff 1 (female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff about michael in little space because lbr that'd be the cutest thing ever, am i right? this version is for a female reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, first of all, this is the version of this for a FEMALE reader. the version for a male reader is in the previous chapter.
> 
> also, this does have the reader being referred to as "mommy" (the whole reason it's gendered tbh). so if you're not into the whole ageplay mommy dom/little boy thing, i'd suggest you not read this. but i am in love with this concept and i know at least one other person wants it as well.
> 
> enjoy and come find me on tumblr at [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com).

Honestly, when he first told you, you were kind of unsure about the whole dynamic and how it’d fit into your relationship. It was less weird when he told you it’s not a sexual thing; he doesn’t want to have sex while he’s in little space. Which, okay, you could work with this. Michael’s already your kitten anyway, and you’ve been his Domme for a while now. It would take a while to get used to, but you just want your kitten to be happy.

Now you're completely used to Michael slipping into little space. You have to admit it might possibly be the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, actually. Your little kitten being all child-like never fails to make you smile.

“Mommy?” you hear a voice coming from your bedroom. You love it when Michael wakes up in little space; it’s so cute when he’s in little space and his hair’s all messed up and he’s still sleepy and yawning at the breakfast table as you pour his cereal.

“In here, kitten,” you say just a bit louder than normal volume so he can hear you down the hall. He enters the kitchen wearing an oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them (that he had begged you for when you were shopping online for clothes for him when he’s in little space), and his hair’s sticking up in every direction. He rubs his eyes a bit and yawns, obviously still a little sleepy. The sleeves of the sweatshirt cover his hands and you can’t help but smile at how adorable your kitten is. “What kind of cereal do you want, baby? We’ve got Lucky Charms, Rice Krispies, Cocoa Puffs, and Cap’n Crunch.”

“Lucky Charms,” he says in the adorable baby voice he has when he’s in little space.

“Okay, kitten.” You pour his cereal into a plastic bowl patterned with dinosaurs and then pour the milk, setting it down in front of him with a spoon. “Here you go, baby.”

“Thank you,” he says sweetly, and you smile real big at him. Honestly, he’s just so sweet like this and occasionally you find yourself wishing he was like this all the time. But you appreciate your time with him no matter whether he’s big or little. He’s got you wrapped around his finger, and you’re completely okay with that. “Can I have some apple juice, Mommy?”

“Of course, kitten,” you say, opening the fridge and grabbing a sippy cup for him, then pouring the apple juice and putting the lid on the sippy cup. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“You’re welcome, kitten. What do you want to do today?”

“I wanna watch a movie,” Michael tells you.

“Alright, what do you wanna watch?” you ask him, smiling.

“Can we watch Finding Nemo?” he asks sweetly.

“Sure, kitten. We can watch Finding Nemo. You wanna put the DVD in for me?”

“Yeah, I can do it!” he says excitedly. Most of all you love how excited he gets over the small things when he’s in little space. He would complain about having to put the DVD in if he wasn’t little today.

 

You’re being cuddled within an inch of your life under a blanket with Pikachu on it as you both lie on the couch, which is really too small for cuddling on but Michael wouldn’t take no for an answer and insisted you’d both fit, and you can never say no to him when he’s like this. Every now and then he giggles at something on the screen or makes a comment on the movie but for the most part he’s silent, all snuggled up, nearly on top of you, and you can’t help but think that this is a perfect moment in time.

Of course, perfect moments don’t last and after the movie’s over he’s not content to just lay there and do nothing, and he’s getting antsy, so you go get a coloring book and the crayons. so you can color with him. Of course, you have the wrong crayons. “No, Mommy,” he says seriously, “we need the Crayola ones. The RoseArt ones don’t look as pretty.”

You sigh and go get the Crayola crayons, because you can’t say no to your kitten at the best of times, but when he’s little you’d rather chop off your own arm than upset him. “Which coloring book do you want?” you ask him, showing him three options: a generic kids’ coloring book with animals, a SpongeBob coloring book, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring book. He picks TMNT, which is kind of predictable, to be honest.

“Which turtle are you going to color, kitten?” you ask him as he grabs a green crayon and begins to fill in the picture.

“Michelangelo. Because he’s Mikey, like me,” Michael explains as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Of course. He’s my favorite too.”

“I know that, Mommy. You say that every time we watch it,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. He’s so adorable.

You look at the clock to see that it’s past noon. “Hey, kitten, do you want some lunch?” you ask him.

“Can we have the dinosaur chicken nuggets?” he asks.

“Sure. I’ll make some mac and cheese too; how’s that sound?”

“Yay! Thank you, Mommy.”

You look out the kitchen window as you fix the food. There are dark clouds and it looks like there’s going to be a bad storm. When Michael’s big, storms don’t bother him. When he’s in little space, however, he’s terrified. You think maybe he’s scared of them when he’s big too, he just acts tough. When he’s little he’s much more vulnerable, and, though you’re always protective of him, you just feel so responsible for him when he’s like this.

After lunch, you suggest you make a pillow fort in the living room. Michael agrees easily. You gather all the pillows you can find and a few blankets and a couple chairs and together you construct a magnificent pillow fort. You drape the biggest blanket over the tops of the chairs to make the roof, then you grab your laptop so you can watch a movie. You both crawl inside and he cuddles into your side and you drape a blanket over the both of you (it’s kind of cold), and you get on Netflix and let him pick out a movie. He picks the Emperor’s New Groove.

It’s about fifteen minutes into the movie when the rain starts, shortly followed by thunder. Michael makes a scared squeaking sound and burrows his head into your shoulder, holding you even closer. You rub his back soothingly, and close the lid to the laptop. He won’t be able to focus on the movie like this. “It’s okay, kitten. The storm won’t last forever, baby. I’ve got you.”

He holds you tighter and says, “Will you sing to me?”

You know your voice isn’t anywhere near as good as his, but when he’s little and upset it always calms him down, so you think of something to sing. You decide on Welcome to the Black Parade, because that song always calms you and besides, you’re emo trash and this is, like, the emo anthem. “When I was a young boy…” you begin, singing the entire song as he listens quietly to your voice.

“Thank you, Mommy,” he says after you finish the song.

“You’re welcome, kitten,” you say, kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Michael falls asleep clinging to you like a koala, and you chuckle a bit at how cute he is. You love him so much it hurts sometimes, honestly. And you always will.

When he wakes up, he’s not little anymore, but that’s okay. You stay in the pillow fort, this time you listen to Green Day through shared headphones and you decide that you love pretty much any version of Michael imaginable. Because he’s still your kitten, even when he’s big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you guys liked this and even if you didn't, please don't hate me. i get that this type of dynamic is weird or even gross to some people, but i personally like it, so i will write more like this.


	7. fluff and smut (and plot) one-shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael finds a stray cat and takes pity on it. this has unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the longest one so far. over 2k words! 1k of which is smut! but this has some really cute fluff with michael being adorable with the cat and you being fond of michael.
> 
> this was supposed to just be fluff but somehow ended up being half smut...how did i do that? oh well, it's really good smut.

“So tell me again how you managed to injure both your hands,” you say, sighing at your boyfriend’s stupidity. You love him, you really do, and Michael’s not stupid, not at all, just...he can be so careless sometimes.

“Okay, so there was a stray cat that was covered in mud meowing at our patio door, okay?”

“Okay…” you say, seeing where this is going.

“So I felt bad for it because it was raining, and obviously it can’t be in the house if it’s covered in mud.”

“Obviously.”

“So I kind of...tried to give it a bath. And it didn’t like that. And it bit me. Several times. And scratched me. Then it jumped out of the bath and ran off somewhere.”

“So you’re telling me that there is a soaked stray cat somewhere in this house, that apparently bites. Great.”

“But it was so cute! Until it got violent.”

“Michael, what did you think would happen when you tried to bathe a stray cat?” you ask him.

“Okay, now I can see how that was a bad idea.”

“Okay, well let me see your hands. Are they still bleeding?” you ask, having him sit down and hold out his hands. You can see several puncture wounds where he was bitten, and scratches everywhere. “Okay, I think I’m gonna wrap this in gauze. A band-aid won’t work on something this big, especially on your hands.”

You sigh, getting the first aid kit and spraying his hands with antiseptic, then wrapping his hands with bandages. “Now I can’t use my hands,” he complains.

“And whose fault is that?” you ask. He looks embarrassed. “Now let’s try to find the cat.”

“Can we keep it?” Michael asks, giving you a look so impossibly cute that you cave. You have trouble saying no to your kitten anyway, even when he’s being annoying.

“Okay, we can keep it,” you sigh.

 

You search the house for half an hour before you find the cat hiding under your bed. You get it out from there by bribing it with tuna. You then get a towel and dry the poor thing off. It starts purring at some point while you’re drying it and you have to admit it’s cute. It’s a calico, with one blue eye and one green eye. Actually, it’s the second-most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. Obviously the most adorable thing is Michael, but the cat is a close second.

“She needs a name,” you say with the cat curled up on your lap. She’s purring (you checked and it’s a girl) and kneading her claws into your leg, which—ouch. “We can’t keep calling her the cat, and you’re already my kitten, so we can’t use that either.”

“Hmmm…” Michael says, thinking.

“How about Marie, like the girl kitten from Aristocats?” you suggest after a while.

“What do you think, cat? Are you a Marie?” The cat meows at this. “That settles it. Her name’s Marie.”

“Great. Now we need cat food, toys, a bed for her, a collar, and a litter box,” you say.

“Let’s go to the pet store, then.”

 

In the pet store, Michael’s pretty useless what with his hands being all bandaged up. But he gives you feedback on everything you pick out. You pick out a pretty pink collar with a bell on it for Marie. Then you suggest you buy one for Michael. He flushes. “We’re in public!”

“Fine. But seriously, that’s your only objection? I know what I’ll be shopping for online then,” you say.

“Okay, we need cat toys,” he says, successfully changing the subject.

You end up buying a scratching post, a tower for the cat to climb, a plush box for her to get in, one of those feather on a stick things, and a pink mouse-like toy that moves around. You get a litter box and litter, then buy food (dry food, because wet cat food is disgusting).

 

You get home to find your living room’s furniture has been scratched up. “Welcome to the world of pet ownership,” you tell Michael.

You find the cat lying on your pillow, and you go ahead and set up everything you bought for her. “Awww,” Michael says when he sees the cat. He takes a picture and posts it on Twitter. The cat then goes off somewhere, apparently disliking having her picture taken.

Then Michael simultaneously gets texts from the rest of the band, asking when he got a cat. He relays the story to the boys. Luke’s torn between amusement and being sympathetic of Michael’s injuries; Ashton’s more concerned about how this was an impulsive decision and “What if you decide you don’t want the cat later?”; Calum asks why you didn’t get a puppy instead because that would have been “so much cuter, and dogs are way more fun than cats anyway.”

You sigh. Of course those would be their responses; they’re so predictable. “So what do you want for supper?” you ask him. “Oh, shit, your hands. Well, I guess that rules out anything involving silverware. Pizza okay?”

“You have to ask?” he says, then yells at full volume “I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR PIZZA!”

“Why did I ever get you into Tumblr?” you ask. “And I thought you were only a slut for me,” you say suggestively.

“That too,” he whispers.

“Good boy,” you say. “So...the pizza can wait a bit, right?”

“Definitely.”

 

You take off his shirt, then push him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly. You pin his wrists to the bed, saying, “You know, you’re not going to be able to touch yourself until your hands are better.” You mouth at his neck, biting gently and sucking, leaving a mark, making him moan. “You’ll be completely dependent on me to get you off. And I can make it as slow as I want, tease you until you’re begging for more, then just when you can’t take any more waiting, I’ll give you what you want. What do you say to that, kitten?” you whisper in his ear, making him shiver.

His only response is a moan and a shaky, “Please.”

“Keep your hands where they are,” you tell him, then kiss slowly down to his chest, taking a nipple into your mouth and biting gently then sucking, hard. His back arches off the bed and he whines. “Sensitive?” you ask with a smirk. You know he has sensitive nipples, you just like to tease him.

“You know—oh—very well how—ah!—sensitive I—mmmm—am,” he pants.

You then switch to his other nipple, treating it the same way, biting and sucking, and he’s panting beneath you, groaning, and you decide to move on. You trail kisses down his body, biting a couple times just to hear his little intake of breath every time you do. You finally reach his pants, and you undo his belt, then unbutton his jeans, which must be getting unbearably tight at this point. He raises his hips so you can take his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers still.

You take a second to just look at him, taking in the sight of him laid out for you, bruises blooming on his torso where you marked him, his chest rising and falling as he pants, erection tenting his boxers obscenely. “Please, touch me,” he says.

“Not yet, kitten,” you say. “You can wait a bit longer, can’t you?”

He whimpers but lets out a small “yes” in response to your question.

“Good boy.”

You turn your attention to his thighs, sucking marks into them as well, biting every now and then, hearing him gasp each time your teeth sink into his skin, almost too hard but still good.

Then you hear something coming from the other side of the room. “That cat is a fucking cockblock,” you say.

“Just keep going,” Michael begs you.

“Fine, but I swear to god if I get scratched by anything but you I will make some new strings for your fucking guitar out of that cat.

“Guitar strings aren’t made of cat gut,” he tells you. “You’re thinking of a violin. Now can you please get back to what you were doing before we were interrupted?” he groans, shifting his hips up, trying to get some friction but rutting against you.

“Okay,” you say, then go right back to biting his thighs.

“Oh god, please touch me now,” he begs.

“You want me to touch you, kitten?” you ask teasingly. “Where do you want me to touch you?” you run your fingers along his collarbones down his chest, tweaking a nipple. “Here?” He shakes his head, whimpering as you play with his already oversensitive nipples. “Maybe here?” you say, touching his upper thigh, so close to where he needs to be touched. He’s whining as you move your hand moves to—finally—touch his cock through his boxers, light touches, just teasing, not providing the friction he needs.

“Oh, please, fuck,” he groans.

“Okay,” you say, deciding you’ve teased him enough—for now, at least. “I gotta get these out of the way first, alright, kitten?” you say, tugging on the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down, freeing his leaking cock, and he lifts his hips and you remove the last piece of his clothing.

You wrap your hand around his shaft, and he moans loudly at the relief of finally being touched after so much teasing. You move your hand slowly, though, not quite giving him the friction he needs. You lean in and lick up the precum dripping from his tip, and he groans, his hips twitching, trying to get you to take him into his mouth. You use your left hand to pin his hips down and you right hand to steady his cock as you take him into your mouth, working what won’t fit with your hand, taking him just a bit deeper each time you go down. You can’t quite deepthroat him, never mastered that art, but you can take a good bit, and he’s groaning. After a couple minutes he says breathily, “Oh, god, I’m gonna come.”

You pull off at his words, denying him his release. “No, you’re not,” you tell him. He whines, and you go back to just touching him above the waist, sucking love bites into his collarbones, then one higher on his neck, where a shirt won’t hide it. “I’m gonna finger you,” you tell him. “And you’ll come from just that, but not until I tell you to. Okay, kitten?”

He nods, groaning. “Yes, please, oh god.”

You go grab the lube from the bedside table and slick up one finger, trailing it teasingly down his dick, past his balls, rubbing his taint a bit before you circle his hole until he’s begging you to finger him. You slip just the tip of your index finger in at first, wiggling it a bit, making him groan. You finally decide you’ve done enough teasing and you slip your finger completely inside him, beginning to finger him properly and he groans.

After just a couple minutes, he whines and says, “Another, please, give me another.”

“So needy, kitten,” you murmur. You then slick up your middle finger and slip both fingers inside him, spreading them, crooking them, trying to find his prostate. It’s more difficult with him on his back, but with his hands like they are he realistically can’t get on his hands and knees. Besides, you like to see his face. He lets out a whiny moan when you find it.

“Oh, god, right there, please, more,” he begs.

“You want more?” you ask teasingly.

“Yes,” he groans, and you add a third finger, making him groan at the stretch, rubbing his prostate with your fingers, watching him get all whiny as he gets closer, and you can tell he’s so close. “Oh, fuck I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t come until I tell you to,” you say.

“Okay,” he says shakily.

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Mm-hm,” he agrees.

“Okay, you can come now,” you tell him after a couple minutes of hearing him whine breathily, and almost immediately he goes still then starts shaking, starting to come, whining and moaning; god he always sounds so good when he comes sometimes you wish you could record it and play it back later when you’re alone.

You clean him off then kiss him gently. “You’re so good for me, kitten,” you tell him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I wanna sleep now,” he says.

“Okay, well at least put your boxers back on,” you tell him.

“‘Kay,” he says, yawning a bit. You know that must have been exhausting for him, so you let him sleep for a while.

 

In the meantime, you order a pizza and feed the cat. Predictably, Michael wakes up when the pizza arrives. You swear he must have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to pizza.

“Hey, kitten. Did you have a nice nap?” you ask him.

“Yeah. I smell pizza.”

“Yep,” you tell him, pointing to the box on the table. He grabs a plate and a couple slices, and you both go into the living room and sit on the sofa. You turn on the TV and watch The Avengers, and the cat climbs into your lap about when Loki turns Clint. You reach down and pet Marie, and she purrs and kneads her claws into your lap, and you wince because her claws are very sharp, but you know it’s a sign of affection so you don’t mind.

When Michael finishes his pizza, you both cuddle on the couch, and the cat decides she wants in too, so she climbs on top of both of you, but you don’t mind. All in all, maybe this was worth the injured hands. Of course, it’s not your hands that are injured, so you can’t be the judge of that, but you’re pretty sure Michael is happy with the way today ended up. And when you wake up at three AM because the cat wants in your bedroom, you really can’t complain. Because Marie has you wrapped around her finger (Paw?) just like Michael does, and you love them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...how'd i do? if you liked this, pls leave a kudos or a comment. i really wanted to just write pure fluff but i failed magnificently. sorry. as always you can find me on tumblr at [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com)


End file.
